Demon Realm Race (Dragon Ball Series)
The Demon Realm race (魔界の種族, makai no shuzoku) are a race of Demons who dwell within Demon Realm, a dimension separate from the main mortal universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension. Overview Members of the race vary in appearance, the most numerous seem to be almost identical to humans but with different colored skin and pointy ears, while there are also some who possess more square faces (like Dabura and Gravy). The known skin colors for the race are: red, light blue, dark blue, light pink, light purple, lavender, gray and pale white. Racial abilities Members of the Demon Realm race tend to be more powerful than average, and are generally shown to possess exceptional potential skill in magic. Even non-combative members such as Demon Realm pop idol Pipila, are shown to be capable fighters, indicating that they possess a natural aptitude for violence, possibly the result of their demonic nature. Transformations Members of the Demon Realm race are able to achieve a Darkness form, either through taking in the special energy of the Demon Realm, or a replica of that energy. Towa is the only known user of this form. After gathering enough kiri, the wizard Demigra turned into a Demon God, after becoming a Demon God he also possesses the ability to transform further using every ounce of his divine power and take on a monstrous Final Form referred to as Demigra Final. However, he can go even further beyond this using his Makyouka Form. The Demon God transformation can also be gifted upon to member of the race by Mechikabura. Hybrids Due to his Saiyan DNA, the hybrid Demon Mira is also capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan form, however due to being primarily of the Demon Realm race he gains his own unique Super Saiyan-Demon hybrid form called Super Mira. The lead up to this form is a Runaway state. Known members of the race * Gravy – Demigra's ally and one of the strongest mages. * Putine – Demigra's ally and one of the strongest mages. * Dabura – King until being taken by Babidi. Is later killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. ** Future Dabura - Dabura's alternate timeline counterpart. Responsible for the deaths of Future Old Kai, Future Kibito, and Future Shin, which also causes Future Beerus to die as a result of his life link with Future Shin. Killed by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. * Demigra – A wizard of the Demon Realm race, who ascended to become a Demon God. * Mechikabura – Grandfather of Towa and Dabura, and Great-Grandfather of Fu. * Shula – Appears in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land". As the King of the Demon World. * Melee – A female demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". * Master of the Demon World - An entity mentioned by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Towa – A female demon scientist. One of the main villains in the video games Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Later ascended to become a Demon God. * Halto - A demon swordsman who deeply desires strength. * Pipila - A female Demon Realm idol who is currently very famous in the Demon Realm. She ends up in the Timespace Rift and takes part in the Timespace Tournament accidentally, thinking it was a concert hall, but still fought. An Offworlder character in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Rubee - A demon who acts tough but is actually timid. * Mirayo - A beautiful melee combat queen who once dominated the Demon Realm. * Yamma - Am evil martial artist, he excels at using odd powers, such as spewing ice and fire, and paralyzing foes. * Salsa * Shroom Partial members * Mira – An artificial male Demon created by Towa. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online and video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. He is the new Demon King following the death of Dabura. He is not a pure member of the Demon Realm race, as he is a Demonic Android who possesses the DNA of several races including the Saiyans, though base template is Demon race, like his creator. * Fu – The son of Mira and Towa. He will have an important role in the Dragon Ball Online story when he grows up. * Churai – A female Time Breaker, identical to Julia. * Julia – A female Time Breaker, identical to Churai. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Races Category:Races